The One That Got Away
by accountkiller911
Summary: Zack Morris fell in love with a single mother named Andrea during his summer vacation in Hawaii. Zack was ready to quit school and move to Hawaii just to be with Andrea. Lucky for Zack, Andrea convinced him to finish school, before making any drastic decisions. Zack promised to look Andrea up once he finished school, but he never did. I wanted to tie up that loose end.


Zack stared at the phone as if it might explode. It wasn't a phone call he was waiting for, but a phone call he was waiting to make that made him so nervous. He wasn't used to that sensation. Zack Morris did not get nervous. If anything, Zack was overconfident, never met a stranger he couldn't talk to, and never let anything make him upset or worried. Over the years he'd impersonated all sorts of people, interviewed with a Congressman, and even solved a murder mystery all without losing his cool. But at two in the morning, the night before his wedding, Zack sat on the edge of his hotel bed, staring at the phone trying to calm the monkey in his brain.

The phone was what Zack kept focusing on, but occasionally his eyes would dart to the framed 5×7 picture of his stunning bride-to-be, Kelly Kapowlski, that was also on the nightstand. Zack and Kelly had spent a majority of their high school years as sweethearts, and now with a single semester of college out of the way, had decided to take things to the next level. It was a little strange to think of Zack Morris finally settling down, but Zack always appreciated the stability of a solid relationship.

That's what made this phone call so hard to make. Kelly may have been Zack's first true love, but she wasn't his only love. Zack's looks and personality gave him a whole slew of women to choose from over the years, and choose he did. But most of the relationships Zack had were meaningless. Other than Kelly, only one other girl stood out as someone Zach truly loved, Andrea. Zack met Andrea while vacationing in Hawaii during his junior year of high school. It was a summer of fun in the sun, saving a small business, and fighting an evil corporation. Through all of that drama, an unlikely love grew between a high schooler and a single mother.

Zack first noticed Andrea when standing in line to pick up his luggage alongside his best friends: Lisa, Slater, Jessie, Screech, and of course, Kelly. Zack always had an eagle eye for the hot babes, and Andrea caught his attention while he was in mid-sentence. He quickly excused himself from the group to smother her with some of the Morris Charm, which was not invited or welcomed. Within a matter of minutes, Zack was shown up by her quasi-boyfriend Derek, and the limo he commandeered for her return to the island.

Zack spent the next few weeks bumping into Andrea as people living on an island commonly do. This gave him several opportunities to try and charm her, but his attempts were met only with a mild amusement on Andrea's part, and then rejection. There was nothing Zack appreciated more than a friendly competition, so he enjoyed the pursuit, and never let it get him down. Zach did wonder what made Andrea so hesitant when she didn't seem like she really cared for her boyfriend all that much. Zach would get his answer soon, when Andrea introduced him to her three year old daughter, Kimberly.

Zach was rarely at a loss for words, but when Andrea introduced her daughter it took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts. Andrea seemed too young to have a daughter, and never before had Zack pursued someone who could be called "mom." Most guys would have cut their losses, but not Zack. There was a connection between Andrea and him that made her having a daughter a non-issue. In fact, it only made his affection grow for her. It also didn't help that Jennifer was an awesome kid, who was instantly taken with Zack the same way he was with her.

Slater tried to warn Zack that he was moving too fast, but Zack wouldn't listen. Zack was in love with Andrea, a love that was on the same level as the love he had for Kelly. He started trying to plan how he could be with Andrea, no matter the cost. Zack was ready to fully commit himself to Andrea, all he needed was confirmation that Andrea felt the same way about him. He knew she did care deeply for him, and she even said so herself. But Andrea knew what it was like to lose out on your high school years. She was forced to drop out when she had Jennifer, and it took her years to get her life back on track. There were so many obstacles in the way between Zack and her relationship that she couldn't allow Zack to make some huge life altering decisions in hopes that their relationship would last longer than just one summer. By the end of that summer, she had both a new job and an opportunity to go back to school, which didn't leave much time for a relationship. She helped Zack see that now was not the time for their love, but maybe in a few years. Once Zack graduated things might be different. He promised to look her up once he graduated. That promise is what was keeping him awake in the middle of the night

Zack never made that call.

High school ended and chaos ensued. After the drama of almost not graduating was over, Zach had parties to go to, and a college to enroll in. His future was bright, change was in the air, and some old flame in Hawaii was the last thing on his mind. Zack always had a bit of a short memory, it was just a few weeks after leaving Hawaii that he had already set his eyes on a new prize. So two years later, Zack was so far removed from that summer that it didn't even register as an event worth thinking about. Of course, tonight, Zack would give anything to go back and at least make a phone call.

It's not that he wasn't happy about marrying Kelly, or that he didn't want to. Kelly is the love of his life, always has been, and always will be. It's just that Zack made a promise that he didn't keep. And now the night before his wedding, he felt like it is the only skeleton left in his closet.

Zack had spent the last hour going back and forth with the pros and cons. If he calls, Andrea doesn't answer or doesn't live there anymore, he's off the hook. If he calls and she answers and is in a relationship, he's off the hook. But the worrisome result would be that she answers, tells Zack she's been waiting for his phone call for the past three years, loves him, and never stopped loving him. How does he respond? "Uh, thanks. So, you remember your boss' granddaughter Kelly? Yeah, we're getting married tomorrow. Just thought you should know. Bye."

Of course, there was always the coward's way out, he could just not call. He could assume Andrea had moved on, has a great life, and just remember their time that summer fondly. That's what most guys would do. It was just too bad that Zack wasn't like the other guys. He knew that, and despite all his scamming over the years, Zack had always had a good heart. He had to reach out, for his own sanity. He knew that he would be haunted for the rest of his life if he didn't. It wouldn't be fair to him or Kelly, if he was always wondering what if.

It was only a two hour difference between Las Vegas and Hawaii, which meant that it was just after midnight in Hawaii. Zack knew he'd likely wake Jennifer up by calling, which was just something else he wanted to avoid, but could not. He had to make the call. He dialed the number carefully and noticed the small tremble the phone made in his hand. He felt his heart beat and he tried to swallow to cure his dry mouth. The phone began to ring, and he knew there was no turning back. He put on his trademark smile, took a deep breath that was interrupted by a groggy masculine, "Hello?"

Zach's smile collapsed into confusion.

"Um, Hi, I was looking for Andrea?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Just an old friend, who is this?"

"This is Tim, Andrea's husband."

"Oh wow, Tim. Sorry, I didn't realize what time it was. I apologize; I'll call back another time."

Zack hung up quickly.

He smiled. All was right in the world. Now he could sleep.


End file.
